Mutually Beneficial
by Vast Difference
Summary: Can Megamind and Roxanne's new friends-with-benefits arrangement succeed amidst staged kidnappings, nosy Pisceans, creepy cameramen, self-righteous heroes and crazy work schedules? Read on to find out! SEQUEL to "Sweet Revahnge: An Olloween Special". (Will stand as a one-shot for the time being but hopefully will be completed eventually.)


**Hi, Fandom! *Waves* I apologize for my very long Megamind sabbatical. I've gotten back into writing for "House, M.D." pretty intensely in the last six months or so... but of course I still love my blue guy and his lovely lady! But since I'll be meeting quite a few of you lovlies tomorrow night when you come to THA CHI for Dash-Con, I wanted to post something in honor of the occasion. And lo, Vast bestoweth upon you the first installment of the sequel for "Revahnge." I actually wrote this LAST SUMMMER, and there one more chapter written besides. (Miss Martian BETA'd way back then, too! Thanks lady!) But I got blocked on where I wanted to go and felt bad about posting this at the time. Although I don't have the intention for this to remain a one-shot, this first chapter can kind of stand on its own. So here you are. And PLEASE come follow me over on my new tumblr, jj-lockd! **

**And please, please, pretty please with Eevil blue cherries on top leave me some reviews? **

Roxanne Ritchi tapped both her pencil and her feet absently at her increasingly mundane desk inside the ever shrinking walls of her cubicle on the 8th floor of the KCMP news building. Chancing another glance at the glaring red of the digital clock on top of her filing cabinet, the angry-looking numbers indicated that a scant five minutes had passed since that last time she had checked the time.

"Uuugghh," the brunette drawled out in a groan, allowing her forehead to fall upon the faux wood of the desk with an unceremonious thud. _Is this day every going to end?! _she screamed within the confines of her mind.

Oh, who was she kidding… this day, this week, even this month? At least the Thanksgiving holiday had provided Roxanne with a temporary distraction from the hum-drum daily routine that often plagued her whenever Megamind was behind bars; well, for the first week he was incarcerated, anyway. It _had _been nice to spend some time with her family. Since her parents and siblings all lived in either Indiana or Ohio, she usually only saw them a few times a year. But that week had passed; she had hugged her mother, endured her father's teasing and cigar smoke, passive-aggressively argued with her older sister about who had it better, hit and punched back and forth with her little brother, and spoiled the hell out of her niece and nephews.

But now Roxanne was back at work. Behind a desk. And bored out of her skull.

The only other keeper of time that was graced by the reporter's eyes as often as the blasted amber alarm clock was the cheap looking stand-up desk calendar that all of the employees had received for free from the Metro City National Bank. November 29th. Thursday; that made it over two weeks now. He had gone back in on a Monday… the 12th, to be exact. Roxanne remembered every detail of the night before, at her apartment that Sunday.

"I'll have to stay inside for a while this time," Megamind had whispered apologetically as he licked deliciously slowly around the shell of her ear, following the seductive trail down the hollow of her neck and beyond. "Lull the pompous big wigs into a false sense of security."

"How long is a while?" Roxanne had asked breathlessly, indulging fully in the attentions of her illicit alien lover as her hands roamed over his strangely attractive, giant blue head.

"You know I don't like to tell you anything specific, my pet… plausible deniability. The less you know of my Eeevil business, the better for all of us." He said the last part with a haughty smirk and a raised black eyebrow, as he finally gave into the pull of the attractive body before him and slid a hand into the side of Roxanne's scant black lace underwear.

"Huh… seems like I've become pretty well acquainted with your 'evil business' in the last month or so," the reporter answered saucily, boldly cupping his squirming manhood through the thin fabric of his tiny black speedo. Megamind only groaned deeply in response and proceeded to engage Roxanne in a deep kiss that left not even a millimeter of space between the mismatched couple.

When she finally had to come up for air, she continued, "I can tell when you're avoiding something… although you're doing a first rate job of distracting me," she smiled quickly, and then turned serious and cocked her head to one side. "How long?"

"Two or three weeks."

"Weeks? _Plural_?! But, why? How…"

"My my, Miss Ritchi… for a 'casual relationship,' you certainly are getting squished out of shape about this…"

"That's _bent_ out of shape, genius," Roxanne shot back sullenly, crossing her arms to physically push him away. Mentally, she had vacillated between drawing him closer and keeping him at arms' length since their first tryst. But where their bodies were concerned? She usually welcomed him with open arms _and _legs in spite of any conflicting psychological bullshit passing through her head.

"It won't be so bad…" he chanced, placing a tender kiss where her elbow met her upper arm. Unwavering, Roxanne only maintained the pretzeled defense of her upper body on the bed and turned her back to him in an aggravated huff. Although Megamind had been a novice with women until his "arrangement" with Roxanne, the villain had learned to play the games in a sexual relationship quickly and effectively. "Think about it," he continued, peppering her mostly exposed back with little pecks. "Think about how much four, five days apart has made us crazy to have each other."

Finally, Roxanne favored him with a pouty glance over her shoulder. "What do you think, say, _sixteen_ days would do?" he inquired slyly, lightly grabbing the reporter's now loosened wrist and kissing his way up the inside of her arm. The smallest hint of a grin finally showed in the corner of her mouth and she quietly rolled to rest on her back once again. Megamind easily bent himself over her in a predatory manner, as he had done so many times in recent weeks, and said in the most seductive timbre he could muster, "I, my sweet, am going to _devour _you."

Now the brunette could only giggle at her lover's grandiose theatrics, and finally welcomed his playing bites on her neck and shoulders to continue in the way they had started. Before long, they were both riding on the exquisite waves of pleasure that had carried the pair through the problems of a secret carnal relationship between captive and captive; one that must remain clandestine at any cost in order to preserve the polar reputations of both parties.

Now over two weeks later, Roxanne couldn't help but feel a rush of wetness between her legs, work place or not, as the memory of their last private encounter played through her mind. On the day of the actual kidnapping and showdown with Metro Man, Megamind had given her only one brief, but intense kiss while Minion's back was turned. On a few other occasions since that fateful Hollow's Eve, the alien had gone back to prison with quite a literal bang, managing to stall Metro Man's entrance and distract his fishy compadre long enough to have a quickie with his wily reporter before resuming his joke of an incarceration.

The brunette was brought out of her reverie when she realized that she had been involuntarily twirling her tongue around the silver end of her pencil. She pulled a face at the metallic taste and tried to focus her mind back on the task at hand, which was preparing for an interview with a new city councilman who had upset the recent election and unseated another gentleman who had been the alderman of that particular ward for over twenty years.

Giving up on the accusatory blink of the curser in the blank word document that just seemed to be saying "lazy… lazy…" over and over again, the reporter had pulled out her legal pad and pen over an hour beforehand. Thus far, however, she had only composed a total of four questions, two of which Roxanne was starting to think sounded stupid. Apparently, concentration just wasn't in the cards for her today.

Checking the clock this time, ten minutes had actually passed. It was 4:56; as long as some major traffic accident didn't come across the 8th floor's police radio in the next four minutes, she would be free to go home. It was Daniella's turn for weekend field reporting on-call, which in their department began Thursday at 5:00pm and ended on Monday at 1:00am. Roxanne had always thought the hours were strange, but then again she wasn't the one calling the shots. And thank God for that; Jack had asked her to consider a pathway to management months ago, but she had said she wasn't interested. She would take her pavement-pounding roots of print news any day over the false niceties and politics involved in media administration.

After grudgingly scribbling out one more idea for an interview question, Roxanne heard the jarring buzz of her silenced cell phone sitting on the left side of her desk. She reached for it absently while her eyes stayed on the lined paper, still writing when she glimpsed at the lit up screen. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that the message was sent from "blocked" and nearly jumped out of her chair when she read the best two words she had seen in a long time; "I'm out."

**A/N: I've had an idea for a "House"/"Megamind" crossover kicking around in my head for quite awhile... but you know how it is with crossovers. I feel like I won't have much of an audience if I put it in the actual crossover category. Would any of you be interested in reading if I did it? It would be MegaRox and Huddy. You can leave your input on that in a review, inbox me or hit me up on tumblr :-D  
**


End file.
